


【奥尔什方x贾可】白鸟

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 约稿要求：奥尔什方x贾可光之战士死亡前提，替身贾可被LJ经历有419请注意避雷





	【奥尔什方x贾可】白鸟

暴风雨降临海都的夜晚，贾可会重复做同一个噩梦。怒涛中颠簸的船，底舱与流行病的腥臭味，拍打在脊背上的海浪与头顶火辣的骄阳。他在梦中如同一只轻盈的海鸟，在茫茫海上找不到一片可以皈依的岛，然后他飞到筋疲力尽，停在甲板上休憩，这时又一只黝黑的手伸向他，有无数的手伸向他，粗莽的手指，肥硕的手臂上丛生着粗鄙的体毛。那些人撕扯他的衣服，剥下他的羽翼。  
一道惊雷，贾可从深海般的梦魇中醒了，浑身被汗水湿透，仿佛有海浪拍打在身上。他喉咙干渴，朝窗外望去，远处的灯塔又转了圈，一道冷光扫入窗扉，照亮他在塔楼上的卧室。贾可冲到楼下拿起水瓶，猛灌了两口，从头顶浇下连汗液与思绪一并冲走，在天亮之前又补了个觉。  
他是被学徒的敲门声吵醒的，他想她一定又忘记带钥匙了，套上件衣服，跳下楼开门。  
“抱歉抱歉，想到今天能学到新的招式就高兴地出门连钥匙都忘带了。不过你今天起得可够晚的，贾可。”  
女学徒狐疑地打量贾可，手上拿着从俾斯麦打包了蒜蓉面包。她一路来跑的飞快，贾可吃到嘴里还是热乎的。  
“昨晚打雷了，你没听到？”  
“魔鬼训练，我天天睡得跟死猪一样。地上怎么到处是水……你昨晚一个人在屋里过泼水节吗？”  
贾可今天的教学内容是拖地，打发掉学徒，他换了身没有味道的衣服便出门了。春天是毕业季，他手上的学徒极少。行会是之前从海盗手里围剿来的塔楼，公共区域改造成了指导学员的训练场，他的私人空间在楼上。地脚离海边很近，他渐渐养成钓鱼的爱好，可惜已经有别人的提前一步办了行会，不好再抢他人生意。  
贾可压低帽檐，挡住强烈的日光，假装在观察水鸟，悄悄打量一个站在码头的男人。这人在周围徘徊已经有三四天了，不是个本地人，贾可分辨的出来。他穿着一身厚重的盔甲，即便是在城市里也佩戴武器，皮肤白皙像是长期生活在阴雨连绵的地方，两颊和鼻尖已经晒伤了。  
贾可叼着根稻草，给鱼钩重新串饵，甩杆进水。那个男人总是和贾可保持着友善而令人介意的距离。贾可和人聊天的时候，他在广场上喂鸽子。昨天晚上在海豚亭喝酒，他也隔着条吧台和人交流情报。贾可本以为他会为自己叫一杯酒，但男人在徐了两杯之后便提前离开了。  
男人似乎因跟踪已经很多天没有睡眠了，眼圈发青。这让贾可不禁回忆起近期的所作所为，安分守己，朝九晚五，既没有招惹最近混上甲板的海盗势力，也没有欠高利贷，实在不应该被人就此盯上。  
那男人抬起眼，虹膜是蓝色的，像海水。两人目光交汇的一瞬，鱼咬勾了，贾可收线拆钩，提上水桶打算中午回去好好犒劳搞卫生的学徒。  
就着姜汁啤酒吃烤鱼的时候，贾可还在想那个异域男人的事情，但下午一封信就打乱了他原本的计划。三年前的学生在东洋经营起一家浴场，如今生意稳定下来，就邀请他过去享受。贾可近些年来东方仅是小有耳闻，早些年还在交战的时候，即便是海盗也不愿在黄金港停泊补给，他想到一些往事，食欲立马被冲淡了。这些年来他都不愿再踏上海域，夏季不去海滩，因此也在海都极少外出，所幸学生贴心地随信附赠了往返航空艇票。路程不到两日，贾可享受了周到待遇，落地的傍晚已经入住独享的温泉套间了。  
他稍尝了一点清酒，小觑其威力，就泡在热水中醉了。他的脸颊被蒸得通红，唇纹之中积着水迹，似是再度陷入梦中，那是段久远又令他恐惧的回忆。  
他还是个瘦小的儿童，在沿海村庄长大，后来被海盗劫掠，与母亲被抓上船做奴隶。他们从艾欧泽亚被押送向东方，运送一批非法军火，后来听说黄金港已经被占领，船无法靠岸，补给已经耗尽，水生物早就在以太炸弹的威力下灰飞烟灭。海盗靠酒糟熬过了一阵，他和母亲在船舱底，那段时间饿死了不少人。第二周他们转移交货口岸的时候，就突然吃得上肉了，那诱人的香味贾可从来没闻过，还没轮得上他的份，便发现身边有两个同伴不见了，后来贾可的母亲也遇上风暴时失踪，他们消失得彻彻底底，甚至没留下一件衣服。他每天都在维修船体，做苦力，一天只能睡四个小时，很快就在劳苦中忘记了丧母之痛。他后来长到十八岁时同期被抓上船的只剩他一个，海盗头子放他去甲板上做水手。  
船上的男人大多是强壮的鲁加或奥拉，他白天负责戴着脚铐刷甲板，晚上到奴隶的船舱里休息。第三周的时候有叫他去看夜哨，他站在船尾，盯着漆黑的海域，动着锯断左脚跳船逃亡的念头。有人从后面抓住他，把他按在桅杆上。他很快捂住了贾可的嘴，把一块腥臭的抹布塞进他的嘴里，然后便开始撕扯他的裤子。  
贾可不敢反抗，在黑暗之中惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，听见那个男人在脱裤子。他发出求救的声音，那人用一块硬物敲他的后脑，他便发不出一点声音了。十八岁青年的身体在月光下白得如同珍珠，瘦得能数得出肋骨和脊椎，臀部却结实浑圆。那个男人强暴了他，比起后来发生的事情，贾可对于初夜的记忆已经相当模糊了，只是隐约记得脚镣不断摩擦地板发生的脆响和男人软乎乎的睾丸拍打会阴的黏腻感。  
和同性发生关系是对海神的大不敬，在船上是明令禁止的。但几乎每个夜里，贾可都会被从奴隶之中叫出去，有的时候他想藏起来，那些人总能找到他，用刀逼着他的脊梁，把他逼到甲板的角落里。那些人撕扯他的衣服，有的人喜欢粗暴地干他，有的人喜欢用烟头烫他的乳首，有的人把他半个身子按在船外面干，享受贾可求他饶命的感觉。那些人射在他的嘴里，尿在他的身上。贾可慢慢变得麻木，除了求生外没有其他欲望，他的衣服被撕扯到无法修补，就去船底的死人身上剥还能穿的衣服。他晚上要被人轮流侵犯，白天干活慢要挨大副的鞭子，为此他总是晚上被传唤前先找个无人的角落分开腿坐下，把手伸进裤子里给自己先扩张好后穴，希望那些人能早点结束。船上的淡水相当有限，遇到雨天他们会被放到甲板上洗澡，大多数时候贾可要长期忍受身上的腥臭味。  
这些脑子里除了发泄性欲外毫无智力可言，还不到一个月海盗们享用他的事情便被船长发现了。贾可本以为自己会死，船长必定会把他剁碎了扔进海里喂鱼，或者直接喂给那些长期被饥饿折磨的奴隶们。他甚至想找那些曾经侵犯过他的海盗为他求情。被押送的路上，他央求那个曾经用鞋底踩他性器的海盗放了他，主动用手去揉那人胯间的软物。  
他被推进一间昏暗的小房子里，贾可后来才知道，那是船长的浴室，他在这个潮气弥漫的地方被折磨了无数次。木桶里盛着冷水，对他而言已经是稀有的待遇。他哆哆嗦嗦地给自己洗了个澡，才到一半就有人闯进来，用他的脏衣服把他擦干净。那人没放过猥亵他的机会，又是揉他的性器，又是故意戳他的后穴。  
贾可被套上了一件恶俗又暴露的情趣睡衣，推进船长的寝室。船长是个中年精灵，细长狡诈的耳朵上长满色斑。贾可拖着湿淋淋的赤脚走进房间，赤身裸体的船长依靠在角落的沙发里，像是一只白化的蜘蛛。  
贾可的身体已经在潮湿的罩衣下显现出轮廓，牙关还在打颤。十八岁的身躯已经稍显出男人的轮廓，四肢修长却不乏肌肉线条。船长让他到身旁跪在双腿之间，贾可没有勇气反抗。他伺候过不少肮脏的男人，但没人像船长一样。他看着船长油腻的身躯，胯间松弛疲软的性器，只觉得面前的男人是纯粹的下流与淫威的化身。船长对他是是堪称温柔的，以至于贾可才更觉毛骨悚然的厌恶，那只大手解开他领前的衣结，从下摆身上去，在他的大腿内侧摩挲，那粗糙的掌纹像是毛虫在皮肤上爬行。  
他让贾可趴在沙发上，贪婪地摸着陶瓷一般光滑的皮肤。贾可身上的每一道鞭痕，被男人留下的齿痕和烫伤，都被他品鉴一番，那是贾可内心的脓疮，却被他啧啧有声地吮吸着。贾可的灵魂都在颤抖，如果说是往常粗暴的性爱，他只觉得那是对肉体的伤害，但船长却在侵蚀着他的灵魂。乳白色的睡衣被掀起，臀部被揉捏着，很快五指的青痕浮现出来。  
“太疼了……”  
“真是个漂亮的屁股，比女人的都强。肉都从指缝里溢出来了。你用这个小洞伺候了不少男人吧？”  
“我不是心甘情愿做那种事情的！”  
“那些混账小子没教会你其中的滋味吧？没事，我会慢慢教你，让你爱上之后无法自拔的……”船长用自己软塌塌的阴茎蹭着他的股沟，“到时候这张小嘴就会天天离不开男人的鸡巴了。”  
他抠弄着贾可的后穴，仿佛一只邪恶的长蛇想要钻进身体里。  
“啊啊……充血后的颜色未免太好看了……”  
贾可因为反胃感而将脸埋在两手之间发出抽噎的声音，一条湿滑的舌头在臀部之间扫荡着，想要钻进紧致的小穴。他感到船长在舔后穴的每一处皱褶，那种舒爽的痒意让他忍不住张开双腿。船长粗麻的长舌最终还是撬开了他的防线，后穴甚至不由自主地跟着收缩起来，仿佛是在邀请男人进来操弄。贾可憎恨不受控制的情欲在身体里蔓延，那条灵活的肉舌在穴口反复刺戳着，船长说他的穴里有一个男人留下的骚味。  
船长揉弄了他几下，便能让他硬起来，淫水从被翻弄得发软的小穴一直淌到下垂的阴茎。船长一边吸弄着他，一边把两只手伸到前面去揉捏他的乳头。  
“呜呃呃……可恶……”  
“这么轻易就发出甜蜜的声音了？怎么样，我和那群臭烘烘的小子不一样吧？”  
贾可摇头拒绝，却不敢逃跑，船长的枪就正在他的大腿上磨蹭。精灵的鸡巴即便还没硬起来也像一条肉鞭，在他的臀部上来回扫荡。贾可怀疑船长还能不能硬起来，本以为能逃过一劫，没想到船长掏出鼻烟，吸了一口，那丑陋的鸡巴不断拍打在他会阴处，渐渐变硬，仿佛随时都打算插进来。  
船长从外面唤来两个佣人，他们举起贾可，强迫他跨坐在船长身上。贾可这才看清楚那条丑陋的性器。他从没见过这样尺寸，虽然硬着却因过长而歪斜着，上面爬满色斑，像是生锈的恶毒武器。贾可哭叫着求饶，但两名侍从已经扶住鸡巴对准了颤抖翕动的后穴，掐住贾可的腰强迫他坐了下去。那一瞬间他被彻底填满了，小穴被撑到极致，连内脏都被挤压得让他想吐。船长已经没有了操干他的体力，他像是个被操控的活塞，被一次次提起去套弄讨好那因为药物而尺寸畸形的鸡巴。  
船长怕贾可昏过去，给他也用了些助兴的药物。贾可被操射了，飞溅的精液和泪水在他脸上横溢。船长招招手，侍从立马将贾可从他身上架下去。那条粗涨的阴茎上沾满淫水，贾可被强迫着去舔，紧接着被按着后脑将阴茎吞下去。船长这才动摇在他的口腔里挺动了两下，全都射进他喉咙里。  
有人捏住了他的鼻子，迫使他把黏糊腥臭的精液全都喝下去。船长才刚刚发泄完，就到了佣人们的奖励时间，他们把贾可放在地毯中间，解开裤带，轮流在他身上驰骋情欲。贾可此时已经神志不清了，木讷地听从着命令，一边给人口交，一边两手给人撸动着鸡巴，身下还被一个鲁加不断操着。轮奸持续到了黎明……  
“该用晚餐了……”  
“不……”  
“大人，是供应晚餐的时候了！”  
贾可睁开眼，一个还是少女模样的服务生正跪坐在温泉边，手中已经准备好了浴巾。贾可脸颊湿润，实则是冷汗，接过毛巾拭干脸颊，立马披上浴衣跟上了。晚餐在一间大和室内举行，贾可的得意门生也在，供应的是奢华的怀石料理，她也过来给老朋友倒酒了。她先是加入黑窝团，因为战绩出色而接连晋升，支援多玛时认识了现在的丈夫。贾可和她聊起近况，才上到第三道烤鳗鱼，整个房间就几乎坐满了。  
“才刚开业生意就很好嘛，不愧是你。”  
“在海上这几年，结识了不少人脉。还是多靠大家撑场了。”  
“哈，我就不行。我在海边住的相当舒服，现在哪都不愿意去了。”  
贾可生涩地笑起来，正好一个高个子的客人走进房间。那人正在四处张望，寻找空位，手闲适地插在前襟里。正是在海都跟踪他的人。  
他游离的目光正好与贾可相撞了，这次难免尴尬，他对贾可露出淡淡的微笑。  
“那人你可认识？”  
“奥尔什方·灰石？”  
“什么来头？”  
“和光之战士折现年来一直并肩战斗的人，没听说过？”  
“小地方，信息太闭塞了。”贾可摸着下巴，继续追问：“他为什么在这？”  
“度假？”她耸了耸肩：“大概和你一样。那件事之后他消沉了很久，说实话我没料到他会来。啊，该上菜了，我去帮忙。”  
贾可朝奥尔什方举杯，醉酒后再度放纵，实在是不像他平时的性格。自从被从海盗船上解救后，他便不再是从前的贾可，但今日不同往常。一阵风来，樱花仿佛雪片般吹来，落在衣肩，荡入杯中。  
贾可看那酒上樱花，仿佛一片粉色的舟在湖心荡漾。贾可在那湖中与奥尔什方目光相遇了，抬起头，看到奥尔什方已经坐到他身边来。  
“幸会。”  
贾可为他倒上酒。奥尔什方不知是因为刚刚泡过温泉，还是已经着了点酒意，两颊通红。  
“幸会，奥尔什方·灰石。”  
奥尔什方说他隶属伊修加德，是巨龙首的将领。他身穿着一身纯黑的羽织，贾可想起学生刚说的发生在奥尔什方身上的事，一时之间不知如何安慰。  
“节哀。”  
“都过去了……”奥尔什方将杯中的酒一饮而尽，显然是不习惯跪坐的，便换了个舒服的盘腿姿势，“之前在海都，并不是出于什么不正义的目的才跟着你的，只是你让我想起了……”  
奥尔什方将一个小铁盒从衣襟里掏出来，里面是薄荷糖，贾可看到一张照片想再盒盖上。那人和他五官有几分相似，那坚定自信的凛然神情让贾可一瞬间顿悟了。  
“抱歉，是我的长相让你触景生情了。”  
奥尔什方摇头，与贾可碰杯。他失去爱人之后便离开了伊修加德踏上征程，说起这一路上的见闻，奥尔什方翻出光之战士的手记，将其中的一行指给贾可看。  
“樱叶饼有一股春天的清新气味，一次性吃得好撑，到了下午只想睡觉。他是这么写道的，在伊修加德没有樱叶饼，我今天头一次吃，只觉得好苦，为什么他会喜欢呢……后来想到他曾经跟我说，人族和精灵不一样，我们的先辈曾经守卫森林，对植物的毒性有敏锐的探知力，至今这种味觉还未退化，所以很多植物才都尝起来苦。他去过那么多地方，我很后悔没能多在路途上陪伴他……”  
奥尔什方转着手上的戒指，仿佛是在吊唁缅怀。贾可本来想今早回房间休息，但从来没见过一个男人如此温柔脆弱的样子，便陪着奥尔什方直到深夜。奥尔什方醉了，将头依靠在他的肩上，宽大的脊背弯曲起来像一只收敛羽翼的鹰。他将奥尔什方扶回房间，帮他脱下外套。  
“贾可……”  
奥尔什方撑住他的肩想要站起来，两人的脸凑得极近。贾可看面前的男人，长得十分英俊，眼中有正在融化的冰。奥尔什方也注视贾可，似乎把他当成别人。  
“对不起……”  
奥尔什方吻住他，贾可没有拒绝，便捧住他的脸回吻。精灵高耸的鹰钩鼻抵着他的脸颊，两人倒在床上。奥尔什方踩住了他浴衣的下摆，腰带早已在松开。贾可的两肩滑了出来，奥尔什方吻他胸前的疤痕，眉头与鼻尖。  
贾可从没被这样充满爱意地对待过。他原本对性有发自本能的恐惧，但防线被奥尔什方一个个轻柔的触碰瓦解了。他的胸膛喘动起来，情欲从红热的脸颊慢慢爬向小腹。他羡慕光之战士甚至在死后都有奥尔什方将爱的余温施舍给他。  
“等等……”贾可制止了奥尔什方，“你本应该是他的。但我今晚很寂寞，就暂时把我当做他吧。”  
奥尔什方抿着嘴唇，看着充满生命力、与光之战士极似的贾可。他想摘下自己的戒指。  
“我不介意，直接干我。”  
奥尔什方执意将戒指摘下，已经和指骨契合了，废了些力气。他把戒指放到了床头柜上，金属环打转的脆响声中，贾可闭上眼睛。  
他幻想自己是光之战士，是人人敬仰的英雄，怀着一颗赤子之心，有忠诚而温和的爱人。被屠戮的村庄，被侵占的身体，被践踏的灵魂都与他无关。他牵起奥尔什方的手，像是恋人那样十指交握着，甚至吻着他手指上戒指留下的痕迹。  
他像只矫健的野兽，翻身将奥尔什方骑在身下，解开他的腰带。下面是兜裆布，贾可吻着精灵的嘴唇，腰如同波浪般摆动，让两人的跨步不断挤压摩擦，贾可感觉到他硬了，精灵的尺寸一直是是他的噩梦。那条绷入奥尔什方股间的布绳已经被濡湿了，贾可本来想隔着布料吸弄他，但还是忍不住对奥尔什方尺寸的好奇，拉开一道缝隙，硬涨的阴茎就已经弹了出来，一道淫水甩在他的脸上。贾可从来不觉得男人的性器有任何美感，但奥尔什方的长得还算干净，充满热度和力量，粗长的柱体上浮现着血管和青筋，颜色和他的肤色一样淡，龟头是深红色的。  
他给奥尔什方口交，没有办法吞到尽头，根部就用手撸动着。  
恋人之间是怎样做爱的？  
贾可被人干了少说也有上百次，被爱着的感觉却从没体验过。也许是从接吻开始的，一边享受着对方呼吸之间迷情的气味，一边互相脱下衣服，然后就像现在这样，体贴而熟练地口交，让对方在自己身下喘着粗气，脑子里除了想他压在身下占有贯穿装不下其他事。也许还有些下流又助兴的情话。  
“奥尔什方，看我把你舔硬了。”  
贾可反向跪趴着，让奥尔什方玩弄他的后穴。贾可的内心泛起一股痒意，就是这样，温柔地互相开发对方的身体，等到后穴开始一阵阵抽搐想要被插的时候，他就邀请奥尔什方进来。  
精灵的前戏耐心地让他感觉仿佛是一种折磨，贾可让奥尔什方快速地干着自己的嘴，还不断发出满足感谢的声音。等到奥尔什方想干他的时候，他便主动在床上趴好，沉下腰做出渴求鸡巴的样子。  
奥尔什方目光闪烁着，这样的性爱对他来说也是第一次。他的声音很沙哑：“你很熟练……”  
“相信我，你可不想知道我从哪学来这些花样的。”他分开臀瓣让奥尔什方欣赏善于满足男人的小穴，“快点插进来，我想要你。”  
奥尔什方扶住他的腰想要进入，贾可却故意淫荡地扭动屁股让阴茎滑开，直到奥尔什方打他的屁股让他老实下来。贾可不仅叫得开，甚至能晃动臀部迎合奥尔什方的撞击。奥尔什方射的时候想要抽出来，贾可却牢牢地锁住了他的腰。  
贾可想要属于某个人，哪怕只是短暂的一瞬，与过往的自己撇清关系。窗外一只洁白的水鸟在月下滑翔，贾可闭上了眼睛。  
两个人在镜子前又做了一次，贾可踮着脚被奥尔什方抬起一条腿不断从下方贯穿，镜子中自己混乱的表情与因为快感而淫荡绽放的身体。奥尔什方高潮后帮贾可手淫，吻他直到他射出来。  
“你刚刚把我操射了，我很满意。”  
高潮后的贾可不着寸缕，大大咧咧地敞开双腿坐在沙发上，用餐巾草草抹去即将滴在沙发上的精液。奥尔什方一言不发，坐在床边重新戴上戒指。窗外黄金港的月亮明亮如镜，贾可又给自己倒上酒，听见奥尔什方的方向传来颤抖的声音便吹灭了灯。  
奥尔什方在月下的轮廓像块岩石，双肩不断颤抖着。贾可想他可能此刻内心充满了背叛的懊悔，亦或是被思念所折磨。贾可扯过枕头，靠在沙发上，对奥尔什方说：  
“讲些我自己的往事，你可别嫌无聊。我以前在海盗船上做奴隶，后来被迫变成性奴。他们到晚上把我抓到甲板上轮奸，我求他们饶了我，可地狱般的日子持续了将近一个月。后来船长发现了他可能觉得我很有趣，或是单纯享受掌控下等人的命罢了，有的时候侮辱我，有的时候让别人和我做，自己在一边欣赏。有时候庆祝节日，我便是他们的犒劳品。他们轮着享用我，比谁能让我失禁。后来我被解放的时候，还在给船长口交……不过在那之后就变好了，我有了同伴。我从没有像今天这样被疼爱过，能有一次正常的经历，我就没有遗憾了。奥尔什方·灰石，没必要因为和我上床而感到愧疚，我也并不因当了别人替身而不甘。”  
贾可感觉自己要哽咽起来，便立马止住，在黑暗之中说了句多谢，紧涩的喉咙却没能发出一点声音。他徐徐呼吸，让自己平复。  
“我好像说了些过于沉重的事情，你就当做是废话好了。”  
“贾可。”奥尔什方点亮了灯，他的脸上没有泪痕，眼睛却是通红的：“让我为你做点什么，我希望能让你好受一些。”  
“这些已经足够了。”贾可拥抱他：“睡吧，奥尔……等到太阳升起来，一切都会好的。”  
贾可换上了一身干净的纯白浴衣，月正升到半空，奥尔什方靠在窗边睡着了。贾可为他披上毯子，揉去眉宇间的皱纹，便悄然起身离去。  
他走在空旷的走廊里，脚边是点点灯火，将他指引到光明的地方去。院落里吹来一阵强风，一瞬间夜虫寂静，吹起他的衣袖。白色的鸟要起飞了。

 

fin


End file.
